


Hot Summer June Day

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: A/B/O, F/F, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha! Mami and Beta! Kyouko. As requested unreactivedynamite. In which requested Beta! Kyouko helps Alpha!Mami with her rut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnreactiveDynamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnreactiveDynamite/gifts).



Kyouko put on a sour look smacking the AC unit trying to get the thing to turn on. “Jeez its hot..” she said smacking the blasted machine a few more times before laying backwards on the floor. “Alllllphaaaaa......”she whined hoping Mami would open their apartment door in a triumphant pose with a new AC unit or better yet something to cool off the apartment. It was the hottest day of June ever. And here they were with no air circulation at all.

Kyouko laid her arm over her forehead only to make a disgusted face when her arm stuck there for a few seconds. “This weather sucks....”Kyouko said trying to un-stick herself from the floor now. Kyouko glanced over at the front door looking at it for a while before sighing getting up tossing her black tank top off standing now in just her bra and shorts. “Jeez come on Mami...”she said fanning herself with her tank top. Mami had only been gone a half hour but it felt like eternity for Kyouko. Whenever they were apart Kyouko couldn't help but feel somewhat sad that they weren't together. Mostly it had to do with Mami always being around and secondly it had to do with her claim mark. Kyouko reached up gently touching the mark wondering if Mami was on her way back now. Kyouko huffed a bit annoyed. “I'll just take a bath til then I guess...” she said heading for the bathroom stripping as she went.

Mami smiled nervously walking back to the apartment with a newly bought electric fan in her arms. People were giving her strange looks but not because of her carrying the fan on a hot day. But the fact she was giving off signs of her incoming rut. 'Of all the times for this to happen...why now..' Mami thought trying to fight her urges and make her way home to Kyouko. Mami stopped at a cross walk just a few blocks from the apartment and sighed a bit. If she just focused on getting through the front door to Kyouko then she could deal with this.

 

Kyouko sighed letting the water run standing underneath the shower head. The water wasn't really cold due to the outside heat effecting the temperature but it was cool enough for her. Kyouko smiled enjoying the cool water running down her body. 'Now if only the AC worked then I could relax' Kyouko thought. Kyouko started to trail off with her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open the sound of someone walking down the hall and the presence standing behind her in the shower.  
Kyouko sighed again before she felt arms wrap around her making her irk looking back with a terrified expression only to sigh relieved. “Oh Mami..its you...”Kyouko said looking at her mate putting on a grin. Mami pulled Kyouko closer snuggling against her wet body getting wet as well. “Ehh...wh-when did you get back?” Kyouko asked trying to look not so embarrassed. “While ago..”Mami said moving Kyouko's wet hair just to kiss her neck. Kyouko blushed glancing off at one of the shower tiles. “A..Are you feeling okay? You didn't get overheated did you?”Kyouko asked. “Over...heated...”Mami repeated in a husky tone nibbling on Kyouko's neck. Kyouko squirmed a bit. The heat must have really gotten to her Alpha. “Say....Kyouko” Mami asked turning Kyouko around slowly to look at her. “Eh..what...what is it Alpha?” Kyouko asked sheepishly looking at her mate. “Can you help me with my heat?”Mami asked looking at Kyouko with a flushed face. Kyouko blinked before irking a little. “You mean....your rut?” Kyouko asked noticing her Alpha looking disheveled breathing a bit erratic than normal. Mami nodded before pushing Kyouko up against the shower wall kissing her claim mark. Kyouko gasped biting her lower lip. “Mami...” Kyouko said. Saying her Alpha's name only drove any chance of reasoning with Mami as she pressed herself against Kyouko. Kyouko blushed more feeling her Alpha against her in more ways the one making her want to melt right then and there.  
“Kyouko.....my Beta...”Mami whispered biting her claim mark a little. Kyouko couldn't help but groan only enticing her Alpha to keep going.

“Kyouko” Mami said in a seductive tone running her hands down Kyouko's sides before placing her hands on either side of her waist. “Hm?” Kyouko answered looking at her Alpha with a desired look in her eyes. “I'm so glad your my mate...”Mami said leaning in kissing Kyouko's lips softly just to bite her lower lip. Kyouko smirked reaching up moving some of Mami's wet hair back for her to see better. “I feel the same...your one hell of an Alpha..”Kyouko said grinning as Mami let go of her bottom lip. Mami slid her hands to Kyouko's legs lifting her up a bit against the shower wall. Kyouko blushed wrapping her arms around Mami's neck hopping up wrapping her legs around Mami. Mami leaned in kissing her Beta pinning her against the wall shifting some of Kyouko's weight so she could run her hand between them rubbing Kyouko's clit. Kyouko groaned. “Alpha...I need you...” Kyouko said in a husky tone. Mami continued to rub Kyouko until finally grabbing her cock slowly pushing it inside her mate grunting. Kyouko whimpered feeling her mate inside her. “God....Mami....your bigger than usual..”she said squirming a little. “It's because of my rut...and you...”Mami said laughing a little.  
Kyouko blushed a bit looking at Mami a little embarrassed. Mami smiled kissing her Beta moving her hips against Kyouko's slowly.

Kyouko moaned against Mami's lips moving her hips as well. Mami gripped Kyouko's thigh squeezing it playfully as she sped up her movements. Kyouko groaned bucking her hips. “Alpha...” Kyouko said. “Your mine Kyouko...all mine..”Mami said shoving hard to emphasize her point earning a moan from Kyouko. “I'm all yours...my Alpha...”Kyouko said wincing a bit.  
Mami grunted grinding her hips a bit. “I'll fill you with my cubs....I'll knot you my beautiful Beta..”Mami said with a hungry tone. Kyouko blushed more moaning. “Alpha....please...knot me...I want your cubs...”she said bucking her hips.  
Mami continued to give Kyouko hard shoves before finally giving her a final shove knotting her mate with a moan. Kyouko gasped coming as well tightening her legs around Mami.

Mami panted for air leaning against Kyouko before leaning up to her neck biting her claim mark. Kyouko winced gasping for air. After a while Mami let Kyouko go nuzzling her face against her shoulder letting the water wet her hair more. Kyouko started to slow down her breathing running her hand along Mami's back earning a purr from her Alpha. Kyouko giggled a little. “Jeez...”Kyouko teased.  
Mami lifted her head after a bit smiling at her Beta. “I love you..”Mami said purring more. Kyouko smiled unwrapping her right arm from around Mami's neck just to push Mami's wet hair out of her face. “I know..I love you more...”Kyouko said. Mami grunted annoyed. “No I do...”she said. Kyouko grinned poking Mami in the cheek. “Fine we love each other more...”she said hoping her Alpha would accept the compromise. Mami nodded a bit. Kyouko stared at her Alpha with a loving look before leaning in kissing her Alpha. “Eh Alpha...”she said. “Hm?”Mami replied kissing Kyouko back. Kyouko broke the kiss before giving Mami a serious look. “I hope you came back with an air conditioner.” she said with a deadpan look. Mami sighed heavy at her cute Beta shaking her head a bit. Sometimes Kyouko was just so silly.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE... wanted more chapters.....

Day Two:

 

Kyouko sat in front of the fan making noises having the fan repeat the noises back but with a more robotic tone. Kyouko laughed a bit keeping herself entertained was something she always managed on her own. Kyouko continued to make silly noises finally going into a fit of giggles only to wince holding her neck a bit. Yesterday her Alpha had started her rut and well Mami had been a little rough in the last encounter biting Kyouko's neck a little too hard making Kyouko cry out in pain. Of course Kyouko knew Mami didn't mean it. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. But Mami still felt bad and not only apologized more times than she needed to. But she had also locked herself in the bedroom telling Kyouko she would deal with her rut on her own not wanting to hurt her Beta anymore. Kyouko glanced back looking down the hall of their apartment at the closed bedroom door. Mami hadn't come out since the incident. And Kyouko was worried. She didn't even sleep well being pushed out of the bedroom and put on the couch away from Mami. Kyouko sighed getting up walking down the hall to the bedroom door standing in front of it. She had done this several times before giving up for the night but now it was well into the afternoon and a new day. Maybe Mami would finally let her in at least. Kyouko hesitated before doing a knocking tune at the door hoping Mami heard her. She waited a bit not hearing anything before knocking a bit louder. Still nothing. “Mami...?”Kyouko asked. It was faint but Kyouko swore she heard movement from the other side. “Alpha....”Kyouko said going to knock again. “What....what is it Kyouko...”Mami said from the other side. Kyouko bit her lower lip leaning her forehead against the door. “I know you didn't mean it..but its not right for you to lock yourself away from me...please come out...”Kyouko said begging a little in her tone. Kyouko blinked hearing footsteps across the floor from behind the door. She smiled a little hopeful Mami was okay now. The sound of the door unlocking made Kyouko's mood brighten up more as she lifted her head off the door waiting for it to open. Mami cracked the door open a little before opening it halfway standing there looking at Kyouko. Kyouko couldn't help but gasp looking at Mami. She looked like hell. Her hair was a mess and the dark circles under her eyes defiantly told her Mami had not slept at all.

Mami stood there in the doorway wearing her pink fuzzy bathrobe. She hadn't slept at all and all attempts to keep her rut to a somewhat lowkey had failed. Right now she was more irritable and horny then ever and it was her fault to. She held on to the doorknob on her end tightly looking at her mate trying to surpress the urge to pin Kyouko to the wall and kiss her and other things. Mami kept her eyes on Kyouko's shirt not wanting to look at her neck. The feeling of regret was still in the pit of her stomach. “Are you gonna stay in here all day?” Kyouko asked. Mami hesitated a minute thinking before nodding a bit. Kyouko eyed her mate before shoving the door open grabbing Mami by her hands tugging at her. “Come on..please...I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me...”Kyouko said pleading more looking at Mami. Mami stood firmly to the floor not budging. “Alpha...”Kyouko said more sweetly hoping to coax her mate into giving in. Kyouko tugged at Mami a few more times before sighing. “Fine have it your way..”Kyouko said before letting Mami go walking into the room. Mami irked. “Kyouko please just let me sit out my rut here.”Mami asked turning around. “Nope...” Kyouko said plopping down on the floor facing her Alpha crossing her arms. “I'm not leaving til you get over it...besides....it doesn't bother me that much...think of it as a love bite ya'know?”Kyouko said grinning. Mami sighed heavy the lack of sleep was getting to her. “fine..but I'm not leaving this room...”Mami said heading back over to the bed. “Not even to pee?”Kyouko asked cocking her head to the side . Mami growled irritated. “You know what I mean...”she said flopping on the bed throwing the blankets over her head. Kyouko was making this worse. 

 

Kyouko narrowed her eyes before getting up going over to the bed on Mami's side poking the blob that was her mate. “At least tell me your over it..”she asked.   
Mami made a muffled noise curling up more under the blankets. “That a yes or a no Alpha?”Kyouko asked poking her more. Mami whined. Kyouko smiled before lifting the blankets looking at Mami. “Well?” she asked. “Fine yes yes yes! I'm over it.”Mami whined. “You sure?” Kyouko asked crawling up on the bed under the blankets laying awkwardly over Mami. “Kyouko....”Mami warned trying to get situated with Kyouko on top of her. Kyouko shifted around a bit before laying down next to Mami. “You mean it? Cause I don't want you to avoid me anymore...”Kyouko said looking at her sadly. Mami blinked looking away from her Beta feeling bad that she had shut herself up all night in the bedroom. “Hey..”Kyouko said placing a hand on Mami's cheek making her face her. “I know you must feel bad about biting me like that...but...shutting me out hurts worse than any physical wound could ever.” Kyouko said in a serious tone. Mami blinked before nodding. “I'm sorry my Beta...” Mami said. Kyouko smiled. “Apology accepted..”she said before leaning in kissing Mami snuggling closer to her Alpha.

Mami blinked before kissing Kyouko back starting their kisses simple but soon picked up to more passionate ones. Kyouko slid her tongue into Mami's mouth mingling it with Mami's sliding her hand down from Mami's cheek to her rob pulling the bow loose. “Kyouko...”Mami said giving her a look of surprise. “Shh...I may not be an Omega...but at least let me take care of you when your like this..”Kyouko said. Mami blushed. Kyouko's sudden change to take charge was kinda a turn on.

Kyouko kissed Mami biting her lower lip running her hand into Mami's robe lower. Mami gasped when Kyouko's finger tips gentle touched her cock only to go into a moan when she took hold of it. “Alpha..”Kyouko said kissing her again stroking her cock slowly. Mami moaned against Kyouko's lips with a desperate look. God she was a mess. Kyouko giggled a bit pushing Mami to her back crawling up over her mate sitting on her making the blankets slide off them a little.

“Kyouko..”Mami said breathlessly looking up at her Beta with desire in her eyes. Kyouko smiled letting go of Mami just to push the rest of the blankets off them. Kyouko reached down pulling her tank top off tossing it to the floor before unbuttoning her shorts keeping eye contact with Mami as she went. Mami bit her lower lip watching her mate undress before her. God she wanted to just knot Kyouko right then and there.

Kyouko put on a cocky smirk slowly sliding her shorts down inch by inch watching Mami's face light up with each new view of exposed skin. Kyouko giggled leaning down kissing her removing her shorts ending her little show to Mami's displeasure. “Hey...you think...I could top?”Kyouko asked between kisses. Mami blushed more glancing off at something. Her Beta on top. HER KYOUKO ON TOP! Mami fidgeted thinking of the scenario already. “I'll take that as a yes..”Kyouko said rubbing Mami's cock making her Alpha stiffen up more. “Kyouko...”Mami groaned looking at her Beta with a wanting look. “ Hm?” Kyouko said scooting up a bit. “I need you...I...wanna knot you..”Mami said gripping Kyouko's legs squeezing them a little. Kyouko smiled leaning down kissing Mami's cheek. “I'll let you more than knot me my Alpha..”Kyouko said positioning herself over Mami before sitting down sliding Mami's cock inside her. “I'll let you get me pregnant and I'll have your cubs.”Kyouko said licking Mami's ear with a groan. Mami's face turned completely red. Since when did Kyouko become this seductive?! Mami grunted sliding her hands up Kyouko's legs to her hips when her mate sat down completely on her. Kyouko left a few more kissing on Mami's cheek before sitting up with a sigh looking down at her Alpha. “Ready?” she asked simply. Mami grunted again as Kyouko started to move her hips slowly.

Mami groaned moving her hips against Kyouko's as her Beta move up and down on her. God this felt better than their other times. Kyouko bucked her hips against Mami's moaning. “God....Kyouko...”Mami groaned squeezing her hips when Kyouko moved faster on her. “Alpha...fuck...”Kyouko moaned. 

Mami grunted feeling her knot swell inside her Beta. “Kyouko...I'm going to knot you...”she said grinding her hips up hard. “mm knot me...my Alpha...I want your babies...” Kyouko said in a desperate tone bucking her hips again. Mami grunted shoving her hips up a few more times before groaning knotting her Beta coming. Kyouko gasped bucking her hips coming whimpering a bit. Kyouko flopped on top of Mami panting for air a little. Mami wrapped her arms around her mate protectively breathing heavy as well. After calming their breathing Kyouko broke the silence laughing. “Well how was that?” she asked glancing at Mami. Mami looked at her and smiled. “Perfect...though....please do that more often..”she said. Kyouko blinked before sweat dropping a bit. “Jeez...”Kyouko groaned annoyed. “I'm kidding...but I wouldn't mind if you did it again...”Mami said going into a yawn her lack of sleep finally taking its toll on her. “Deal..”Kyouko said snuggling against Mami closing her eyes. At least now Kyouko could sleep in her own bed.


	3. Day 3

Day Three: 

 

“What are you doing?” Mami asked arching an eyebrow at her Beta with a look of pure curiosity. Kyouko glanced back at her Alpha with a pillow in her hand and a small smile. “Making a pillow fort....”Kyouko replied sweetly before dropping the pillow onto several other pillows. “A...pillow fort?”Mami repeated still wondering what Kyouko was up to and why the sudden need to build one.  
“Mhm....”Kyouko said moving one of the kitchen chairs close to the couch figuring out if the cover would hang high enough. Of all the things Kyouko could do this was the most strangest. At first Mami didn't notice Kyouko walking around the house gathering all the pillows and blankets while she did the laundry. It wasn't until Mami walked into the bedroom with a load of fresh folded clothes had she realized the bed was stripped and messed up. Feeling irked that she had just made their bed a while ago Mami promptly went to find her Beta only to find the living room in disarray and Kyouko at the forefront of all the mess.  
“Okay....but why? “Mami asked crossing her arms waiting for a better explanation. “Just cause...”Kyouko said simply throwing the bed sheet over the couch and chairs making her way around tying it and stuffing it in various places to stay up. Mami shook her head obviously not getting the answer she needed out of her Beta. “Alright then..just pick up after your done...”Mami said walking away to go finish some of the chores. Kyouko glanced at her Alpha with a slight hurt look Mami didn't want to help. She quickly finished up the final touches before crawling under the fort laying down on the many pillows and putting on a sour look looking up at the sheet roof.

After Mami had finished most of the chores she glanced into the living room still finding her Beta's pillow fort still there. It wasn't like they got a lot of company to come over as is but still Mami wanted a less messy apartment. “Hey Kyouko?” Mami said walking into the living room. No response.   
Mami arched and eyebrow moving closer. “Beta~” Mami said in a somewhat singsong voice. Still nothing. Mami pouted a bit wondering if Kyouko had fallen asleep. She sat down on the floor moving the blanket around trying to find the entrance for a while before finding it peering inside. Mami had to admit when Kyouko made something she made it look well done. It almost was like a room inside the apartment only made of blankets and pillows and furniture as support. Mami couldnt help but feel impressed her Beta had a talent for making pillow forts. Mami crawled inside more before stopping abruptly. Kyouko was all curled up looking comfy and content asleep. She had a few snacks off to the side of her along with Mami's laptop open with a movie still going. Mami smiled looking at her Beta in what was the most heart warming moment she could ever possibly experience.   
Mami scooted closer to Kyouko picking up a few things and turning the laptop off quietly before moving everything off to the side. Mami reached over moving some of Kyouko's hair out of her face making Kyouko twitch in her sleep. Mami leaned down and kissed Kyouko cheek making her Beta whine a little that she was being disturbed. “Your so cute...”Mami said. “..shadup...”Kyouko mumbled scooting over a bit. “Lay...”Kyouko said offering Mami to snuggle her.

Mami blushed laying down behind Kyouko snuggling up against her throwing her arm over her starting to purr happy. Kyouko cracked open her eyes before reaching back grabbing Mami's ear pulling on it. “Took you long enough to finally join me..”Kyouko said going into a yawn. Mami winced at her ear being tugged. “You didn't say you wanted me to join you...”Mami said. Kyouko let Mami going glancing back at her Alpha. “Of course I want you to....”Kyouko said sounding a bit hurt. Mami frowned a bit. “Ah I'm sorry then my Beta...I was just so preoccupied I didn't take your hints.”Mami apologized. Kyouko eyed Mami a bit before sighing. “Fine...I forgive you Alpha...”Kyouko said before snuggling back against Mami. 

Mami smiled closing her eyes enjoying the moment.  
They laid their silently for a while before Kyouko broke the silence. “Ya' know I didn't make this fort just for us to lay in it...”she said. Mami cracked open an eye. “Hm? Then what did you make it for my Beta?”Mami asked. Kyouko smiled leaning back against Mami more.   
Mami blushed more feeling her Beta's butt rub up against her. “Something like that...”Kyouko said slyly. “Kyouko..”Mami said hiding her face into Kyouko's hair feeling a boner coming on.  
“What?”Kyouko asked acting koi. Mami grunted sliding her hand down Kyouko to her shorts unbuttoning and unzipping them. Kyouko blushed feeling Mami's hand slide under her shorts and underwear rubbing her making her gasp a little. “Alpha...”Kyouko said feeling her face heat. Mami moved Kyouko's hair away from her neck with her other hand leaning in kissing her neck continuing to rub Kyouko's clit.  
Kyouko squirmed around groaning a little glancing back at Mami with a wanting look. “Alpha please..”Kyouko begged. Mami glanced up before removing her hand from Kyouko's shorts only to yank them down pulling them off little by little. Kyouko leaned up a little helping Mami, wiggling out of her short's and underwear kicking them off once they were around her knees. Mami then unbuttoned her skirt from the side pulling her skirt and underwear kicking them off as well.  
Mami grunted grabbing her cock rubbing it against her Beta a little rough. “My Beta...”Mami said leaning over kissing her cheek. “Mami...”Kyouko said in a husky tone moving her butt against Mami making her Alpha groan. “God.. Kyouko..” Mami said before adjusting herself sliding slowly into Kyouko.

 

 

Kyouko whimpered feeling her Alpha inside her squirming a little. “Mami...”she said reaching back grabbing Mami's chin before leaning in kissing her. Mami grunted against Kyouko's lips kissing her back moving her hips against her mate.  
“Alpha...”Kyouko moaned moving her hips against Mami's. Mami grabbed Kyouko's hip caressing it squeezing it ever so often when their hips met each other. Kyouko lifted her leg a little giving Mami better access as Mami bit her lower lip sucking on it tenderly. Kyouko looked at Mami with a somewhat dazed look moaning. “Your so beautiful my Beta....”Mami whispered just to shove rough against Kyouko enjoying the sound she made.   
Kyouko bucked her hips. “Knot me Alpha....make me yours...”Kyouko somewhat pleaded. Mami blushed at the demand her Beta was giving her. Of course she would make Kyouko hers. And the next time and the next after. That was a given fact. Mami grunted gripping Kyouko's hip moving faster. “I'll knot you my Kyouko....you'll have my cubs for sure...”Mami said. Kyouko blushed moaning more biting her lower lip feeling her orgasm coming. Mami gave Kyouko a few more shoves before knotting her Beta coming hard making her groan.

Kyouko and Mami laid there panting looking at each other. Kyouko smiled at her Alpha as her breathing calmed down after a while. “We should do this more often...”Kyouko said. Mami blinked calming her breathing. “Have me knot you like this?”she asked. Kyouko blinked before giggling. “No silly make a pillow fort and just...do this as well as other things.” Kyouko said. Mami smiled. “Yeah I'd like that my Beta..”Mami said purring snuggling against Kyouko a bit.

Kyouko yawned a bit getting comfy reaching down holding Mami's hand intertwining their fingers. “Hey Mami...”Kyouko asked. “Hm?”Mami asked feeling sleepy. “Love you...”Kyouko said closing her eyes feeling safe with Mami laying there with her. Mami smiled pulling Kyouko to her a little. “I love you more...than anything...”Mami said before falling asleep. “No...I do...”Kyouko mumbled falling asleep after getting the last word in.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh GOMENASAI MY ALPHA SENPAI WAIFU Q.Q
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to complete I just got busy or had that writers block. But its done and now you have your last part of your gift. uwu

Day Four:

 

“Ugh how can a fan stop working?!”Kyouko snapped pulling on her tank top repetitively to fan herself. “I don't know maybe the wire was faulty?”Mami said sitting on the floor next to the outlet trying to plug the fan in and out to spark the thing to life. Kyouko groaned annoyed the last three days were hot not just because of Mami's rut but because the weather was scorching hot out. And now their last source to keep cool was kaput. 

“Ugh!”Kyouko said storming out of the room. Mami glanced back at her as she left with an arched eyebrow. Whatever it was that irritated Kyouko about hot days and blistering heat was making her mate moody as hell. Mami sighed a bit fiddling with the fan some more. After several minutes Mami dubbed the electronic dead and started to repackage the thing in a box to take it back to the store. However the heat index was not favorable to go walking a few blocks or miles. So Mami set the box off to the side to take it back when it had cooled down outside.

Mami walked into the kitchen opening up the fridge to get a cool drink but blinked realizing she had a solution to beat the heat and fix Kyouko's mood.

 

After a while Kyouko walked into the kitchen only to give Mami a curious look at what she was making. “What's that?”Kyouko asked pointing to the big pitcher on the counter. “I'm making iced tea.”Mami said sweetly sitting in the kitchen chair waiting for the tea kettle to whistle. “Iced tea? “Kyouko repeated. “Mhm...”Mami said before the kettle whistled. Mami stood up going over to the stove turning it off and settle the kettle off to the side to stop it from whistling. She then got into the freezer pulling out ice cubes setting them in the big pitcher before getting some tea bags plopping them in next. Kyouko watched curiously as her Alpha took the kettle and began to poor the hot water into the pitcher. As soon as the kettle was empty Mami took a large spoon mixing the contents in the pitcher. “Can you get more ice cubes Beta?” Mami asked. “Uh sure...”Kyouko said going over to the freezer opening it pulling out a few ice cubes then walking over to her Alpha. “Put em in... I might need all of them..”she said stirring still. “Okay.” Kyouko said going back and forth dropping ice cubes into the pitcher. 

“Alright thats enough...”Mami said after a while tapping the spoon against the pitcher setting it in the sink. Kyouko blinked holding a few ice cubes in her hand. Kyouko muttered something turning around but Mami stopped her taking one of the ice cubes plopping it into her mouth sucking on it. Kyouko gave her a funny look. “What? “Mami said taking the other two ice cubes off her mate. “Here..”Mami said offering one to Kyouko. Kyouko rolled her eyes a bit shutting the freezer door moving to walk away. Mami growled a bit and grabbed Kyouko by her tank top collar. Kyouko irked ready to argue with her Alpha but instead felt two cold presence's fall down her back. Kyouko made a whimpering noise trying to shake the ice cubes out of her top. Mami giggled a little holding Kyouko's top to her back teasingly keeping the ice cubes there. “Maaaaaamiiiii its coooold!”Kyouko said groaning in her discomfort. Mami blushed a bit hearing her mate groan like that. Who knew Kyouko could make any noise and Mami would be turned on by it. Well it was the last day of her rut. 

Mami smiled leaning closer to Kyouko just to let the ice cube she had had in her mouth slide down her mates back joining its friends. “Alllpha....”Kyouko groaned again trying to jerk away from her. “Sorry Kyouko...”Mami said letting go allowing the slightly now melted ice cubes hit the floor. “I was just teasing..”Mami said leaning in kissing her mates neck. Kyouko blushed feeling Mami's hands wrap around her holding her close while she kissed her neck. “Mami that was mean..ya'know...”Kyouko said. “I know...forgive me?”Mami asked leaning up kissing Kyouko's ear before sucking on it. Kyouko shivered a bit. Not just because the residual coldness was still on her skin but the fact that Mami was turning her on. 

“Bedroom? Couch? The table? “Mami asked naming places where they could take this. Kyouko bit her lower lip blushing more. “Couch....” Kyouko said barely getting the word off her lips before Mami had her picked up and thrown over her shoulder carrying her to the living room. Kyouko blushed looking at the floor as Mami carried her. Her Alpha was something alright.

Mami set Kyouko down on the couch only to lean down and kiss her mate. Kyouko kissed her back biting Mami's lower lip leaning back taking Mami with her to the point her Alpha was leaning against her and the couch. “I love you ya'know..” Kyouko said looking up at Mami with a happy look. Mami smiled running her somewhat cold hands up Kyouko's legs. “I know...I love you too...I couldn't ask for someone other than you...” Mami said. “Really? Really really? “Kyouko somewhat teased knowing the answer to her question already. “Of course....”Mami said. Kyouko smiled. Mami smiled back before kissing her Beta again sliding her right hand down unbuttoning Kyouko's shorts.

 

Kyouko reached up pulling on Mami's t-shirt as her Alpha unzipped her shorts. “Off...”Mami demanded eyeing Kyouko a bit. Kyouko blushed a little letting her mate go just to sit up pushing her shorts and underwear off. “Like this?” Kyouko asked. Mami grunted yanking Kyouko's under garments off her legs tossing them to the floor behind them. Mami then grabbed Kyouko's chin forcing her gently to look up at her only to kiss her more passionately. Whatever it was that gotten into her Alpha Kyouko found it kind of hot.   
“Your offly demanding today...”Kyouko said between kisses. Mami just grunted continuing her kissing.   
Kyouko broke the kiss panting for air slightly only to get shoved down on the couch. “Oi..Mami...”she said only to irk as Mami grabbed her tank top yanking it over her head. Kyouko squirmed a bit before laying on her back with an annoyed look. “Jeez what's your rush...”Kyouko huffed a bit. “I really really want to knot you...”Mami said with a smile kissing Kyouko briefly. Kyouko whined annoyed. “Still...”she said just to trail off as Mami kissed her again then moved to her neck. 'Jeez she's so pushy and mean today...' Kyouko thought before getting an evil idea as to how she would get back at Mami.

Mami nipped at Kyouko's mark earning a moan from her Beta. Maybe it was because of the last day but Mami just couldn’t help being this turned on. Mami crawled over Kyouko straddling her on the couch. Mami sat up looking at her Beta awing over how beautiful she was. Kyouko arched an eyebrow giving her a weird look. Mami could only giggle as she immendently moved to sliding her shorts and underwear off as well kicking them off when they were in a kickible area.   
“My Beta...”Mami whispered leaning down kissing Kyouko placing her hands on her hips. Mami slid her left hand from Kyouko's hip between them rubbing her clit. Kyouko whimpered lifting her hips up to meet Mami's touch. “My Beta...” Mami said looking at Kyouko with a loving look only to irk feeling Kyouko's hand on her. “What's the matter?”Kyouko asked koi looking up at Mami. “Cat got your tongue?”Kyouko teased playfully. Mami grunted as Kyouko ran her hand slowly up and down her shaft. God if Kyouko kept this up. Mami slid a finger into Kyouko moving it in and out earning a moan from her Beta. “Mami....don't tease....”Kyouko whined. “I could say the same for you..” Mami said taking Kyouko's hand from her hard cock pinning it down. “Oi Mami....”Kyouko said. 

Mami giggled removing her finger from Kyouko just to grab her cock rubbing it against Kyouko teasingly. Kyouko gasped groaning a little. “How much do you want it Kyouko...tell me please...”Mami said purring a bit. Kyouko blushed looking shyly at her Alpha. “I...I want...I want you so bad Mami...”Kyouko said looking up at Mami with a wanting look. Mami smirked leaning down kissing Kyouko just to slowly push inside her earning a groan from her mate.

Mami started to thrust her hips fast against Kyouko grunting and groaning as she went. Kyouko moaned bucking her hips but not forgetting her little plan she had for her Alpha. “God Kyouko....”Mami said breathlessly starting to move her hips wildly searching for the place where they would eventually knot and be together. “Mami...make me yours....claim me....”Kyouko pleaded grinding her hips up to meet her mates touch. Mami gasped feeling her knot start to swell only to ram her hips against Kyouko's hard. “I'm gonna knot you my Beta....fuck all those others your all mine..”Mami said swearing in the heat of the moment. Kyouko smirked feeling Mami's knot getting bigger inside her. She put on an innocent look before squeezing herself on Mami stopping her movements in one go. Mami blinked unsure what Kyouko was doing. “Beta?”she asked looking at Kyouko. “Hm? “Kyouko said as if nothing was wrong. “What's....why...”Mami blushed trying to find the right words to ask. “Hm oh that?”Kyouko said glancing down between them. “Punishment.” Kyouko said simply. “P..punishment?”Mami asked. “Mhm for the icecubes....”Kyouko said. Mami eyed her mate trying to move but found herself stuck in place. “Kyouko...”she somewhat growled. “Don't Kyouko me...you brought this on yourself.”Kyouko said keeping her hold on Mami as much as she could. Mami grunted again trying to shove in only to snarl she wasn't getting anywhere. Her swelling knot was pulsing and it would only be a matter of time before it died down at this rate. “Kyouko please.....let me knot you...”Mami started to plead. “Hell no..”Kyouko said sticking her tongue out just to earn a snarl from her Alpha again. “Damnit Kyouko this isn't funny...”Mami swore again getting pissed at her mate. Kyouko giggled a bit having Mami react this way was..kind of funny. Mami started to panic trying to move again only to growl in frustration feeling her knot start to go down. “Kyouko....” Mami said again looking honestly sorry this time. Kyouko smiled thinking Mami might have had enough torture for one night. “Fine fine...” Kyouko said letting go of Mami. Mami sighed a bit that that was over before blinking just to groan out of annoyance again. “What?”Kyouko asked looking at Mami worried. “You just wasted our time together...”Mami said embarrassed. Kyouko blinked not getting it at first before realizing what Mami meant just to bust out laughing. “Kyouko this is not funny...”Mami said firmly. “I ...I know I'm sorry...”Kyouko said between her fits of giggles. “There's...there's always next time...”Kyouko teased.   
And for an entire week Kyouko spent her nights on the couch for ruining the last day of Mami rut. Well until Mami felt like she had had enough.


End file.
